


Selfish

by timeisntreal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up!Damian, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Don't Like Don't Read, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Verbal Characer(s), cannot stress it enough, gender-ambiguous tim, i think????? .........., mermaid, prehensile genitalia, the au where damian fucks a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisntreal/pseuds/timeisntreal
Summary: TimDami Mermaid AU where Tim is a nonverbal mermaid and who was rescued by Damian.A drabble I made nearly 10 months ago. I don't plan on editing this any further than what's already made. Basically preserving a drabble from tumblr before I delete the blog. Kinda copy and pasted it, but edited things so it makes more sense. Hope y'all enjoy it! First time writing TimDami tbh





	

Damian has a dream where, in an alternate universe, they have a kind of potion or medication that can give Tim legs, make them more human-like. To Damian that would be a dream come true, and so he gives it to Tim. Surprisingly, the potion works, it's too good to be true. At that moment, Damian snaps awake, sweating. He also finds that oddly vivid dream impossible and perhaps greedy. He tries not to think about what the dream may imply…a dream is just a dream.

Restless, Damian goes to where Tim is which is in a separate room large enough for large tank to reside. Damian looks at Tim through the glass, who is sleeping peacefully in some grotto, and just…stares at them. He thinks about how he hopes he's helping rather than harming, wants to interact with them more but cant breathe underwater and Tim cant walk, so they can only do so much. After awhile, Damian doesn’t realize how long he sits there observing Tim and p much sleeping with his eyes open on and off, and Tim notices Damian watching them and swims sleepily to the glass, taps it with a finger to maybe get Damian’s attention. They make a quiet, sleepy, chirping noise and Damian snaps awake and smiles, heads up to the surface of the tank or whatever so he and Tim can interact.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Damian asks.

Tim blinks slowly and shakes their head.

Damian reaches out and rakes his hands thru hands through Tim’s hair. “Are you sure? It seems like I did.”

Tim makes a reassuring noise and rubs his face against Damian’s hand.

“Hey, can I…see your fins?” He asks and points to Tim’s lower half.  
Tim, still sleepy, blinks up at Damian, processes the implication and maneuvers his tail up to where Damian can see.

Damian thinks back on his dream again and solemnly n gingerly touches Tim’s tail, smooths his hand over it and slides back and forth idly. He thinks of how pretty Tim is and his dream and he does wish he could do something more with Tim or feels…odd. Seeing his tails and fins–it’s all surreal.

So surreal he doesn’t realize he worked up Tim and Tim makes a little choked noise when Damian wraps his hand around a side of the tail squeezes gently. He meant the gesture to be massage-like, but at the moment, that didn’t seem to be the case.

Tim’s dick bobbed in and out of the surface, as Tim was merely leaning on the edge of the tank a bit and kept himself afloat. In the dark reflection of the moon he sees Tim’s slit too and then looks at Tim with an oddly affectionate look, and Tim croons and hesitates to kiss Damian. Then Damian smiles slightly and wraps a hand behind Tim’s neck and pulls them into a kiss. Its slow and Tim’s lips are cool but their mouth is hot. Tim still kisses rather clumsily, at least to a human, and Damian chuckles, tongue mingling with Tim’s and nips their lips.

Damian massages and flexes his hand behind Tim’s neck, moves it up to grip Tim’s hair. The sighs through their nose and licks into Damian’s mouth. Damian's other hand slides up slowly, rubbing his hand back and forth over the appendage. It’s still weird to him that Tim’s dick can move, to an extent, and Tim’s dick twitches when Damian touches it, slides in and out of the spaces between Damian’s fingers and wraps loosely around Damian's fingers occasionally.

Tim purrs and makes the sweetest little noises, and Damian loves it. Moves a hand down to Tim’s chest and toys with the nipples there, and Tim arches into the touch. When Damian moved his hand, Tim lifted their arms to place their hands on Damian’s face. They’re cold, not as cold as usual because their current interaction makes their heart race thus warming their body, and Damian flinches at the contact. Damian mumbles, “It’s okay”,  reassuring Tim, and they understand that much. He takes Damian’s lips in theirs and swirls their tongue in his mouth; it's a strange sensation, but Damian accepts that it's probably a mermaid thing.

Damian lifts Tim a bit above the water by wrapping his left arm around Tim’s waist and tugs the mermaid to the edge of the tank so that Tim’s bottom half of the tail is still in the tank. They tested earlier, in that room, that Tim can go out of water for a while: he can go without water for under an hour. It was impressive, and the more Tim practiced, the longer they could be out of water.

Tim moves down to suck on Damian’s neck and chest. They leave reddish marks there, not deep enough to bruise, but it was good, good to Damian. Damian, on the other hand, slid a couple fingers into Tim’s slit after rubbing around the area and splashes water up to it to prevent it from drying out. Tim croons again, sighs pleasantly against Damian’s shoulder and rolls their hips onto his fingers. Damian twists his hand and uses his thumb to rub the area above the slit, pushes somewhat to apply pressure. Tim clutches Damian’s shoulders, and pants breathy moans close to Damian’s ear.

Damian shifts to pull his cock out of his pants and strokes it slowly. Damian’s eyes are furrowed in concentration; he turns his head to kiss  around Tim’s gills and pepper kisses along Tim’s neck and shoulder. He licks the skin there and kisses it again, exhales through nose onto it, and mumbles, “You’re so beautiful,” onto their skin.

Damian adds a third finger inside their slit and twists his wrist, curls his fingers rhythmically and holds Tim just a bit tighter, suddenly afraid the world will around him will crumble and tear Tim away from him. Tim bucks into Damian’s fingers and chews on their lip. They can Damian’s sudden change in mood and makes a choked moan, massages Damian’s shoulder and soothes their other hand in Damian’s hair to lift his head gently. Tim licks his closed lips, chin, jaw, and sucked the junction of his jaw on his neck, gets a low moan from Damian. Tim then laps their tongue over the area and drags his tongue back over to Damian’s lips, looks, really looks, into Damian’s eyes.

They pause before kissing Damian, paused to glance at Damian’s lips before closing their eyes and kiss Damian. Damian deepens the kiss, desperate for something. He’s stroking himself faster now, and Tim slides their hand down Damian’s arm and wraps their hand over Damian’s hand, aiding him. It’s moist, slimy, and feels great to Damian. He moans into their kiss.

When Damian takes his fingers out of the mermaid's slit, Tim whines and nips the corner of Damian’s lips playfully in response. Damian gives an apologetic but amused smile. He dips his hand in the water and grips Tim’s dick and pumps it quickly. Tim gasps, furrows their brows and looks into Damian’s eyes. The way Tim seems to be drooling and their dick is twitching meant they’d cum soon. The thought made Damian smirk.

Tim’s mouth hangs open and drool escapes the corner of their mouth. Damian licks it up and kisses Tim again, his tongue darts into Tim’s, and Tim moaned into his lips. They remove their hand from Damian’s cock and wrap their arms around Damian’s neck, leaning into Damian’s lips. Tim swirls their tongue the same way they did before, and their moans gradually become louder and more frequent.

Soon, when Damian’s hand starts to burn from exertion, Tim cums over it, some squirting out into the water. Tim pulls away from Damian’s mouth, panting for a moment before they lick into Damian’s mouth again, nipping his bottom lip and lightly sucking.

Tim’s shaking a bit and smirks, detaches his slimy self from Damian and dips into the water. For a moment, Damian thought he was going to get off on his own, and he wouldn’t have minded. However, Tim resurfaced and the action made Damian’s legs and thighs we, pulled Damian’s hands away from his dick, and immediately took the erection in their mouth.

Mermaid teeth are sharp, and because this wasn’t the first time, Tim does their best to be careful. The sensation of their teeth doesn’t hurt Damian as much he thought it would, but it still made Damian flinch.

“Fuck!” Damian whispers harshly, involuntarily bucks up into Tim’s hot mouth and lays his back to the floor. It’s a different sensation, kissing a mermaid's mouth and having that same warm cavern engulf your cock. Tim swirls their tongue around the head rapidly, faster than in humans to Damian's experience, and Damian clenches his fist. “Fuck, Tim,” he pants, “You’re so good, so good to me.”

Tim makes a light, cheery noise around Damian’s cock and Damian’s breath hitches. Tim’s colder hands causes Damian to buck his hips upward again. Suddenly, one of them grips his cock. The webbed and slimy yet smooth feel of Tim’s hands is an interesting but not unwelcome sensation, and Damian groans. Tim lifts themselves up to drag their tongue from the base to top of Damian’s hard cock and kisses the head. They moan appreciatively as they flicker their tongue over it. They dip their tongue into the slit and Damian nearly cries out; he gasps instead and arches off the floor. He is so close now.

Tim fondles Damian’s balls with the hand that wasn’t twisting around the base of Damian’s cock and licks all over it. Damian props himself up on his elbows to look at Tim. At that, Tim decides to meet Damian's gaze. They drag their tongue from the base to the head of Damian’s flushed cock and makes a show of engulfing it and takes in as much as their mouth allowed. Damian would have been intimidated by the mermaid’s sharper teeth, but for some reason it just turns him on even more.

A couple bobs of Tim’s head and tongue tricks later, Damian cums with a muted cry, and cum spills out of Tim’s mouth and flows over his chin, dripping onto the floor by the edge of the tank. Damian’s chest is still heaving by the time Tim removed their mouth, swallowed whatever was in it and did their best to gather up and swallow the cum that was on their chin. The mermaid then moves to lick Damian’s cock clean. Damian clenches his teeth, the sensation on his softening cock a bit too much, but let Tim at it until they were done.

Damian crouches down and kisses Tim passionately. He places his hands over Tim’s cheeks and moves his lips slowly, tastes himself on Tim. They break away and Damian looks into Tim’s bright eyes with such adoration, Tim couldn’t help but purr loudly and lean into one of Damian’s hands smiling. Damian kisses Tim’s forehead, smiles fondly. He tells Tim goodnight and retires to his room, saying they both should get some sleep.

Tim watches Damian leave until they cant see him anymore and swims back to their bed, feeling a little lonely but satisfied at the same time. Damian feels that way too, but sleeps contently. He dreams of Tim again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this in the right tense, present tense, and sorry if it gets confusing here and there! As I stated in the summary, I basically kept this true to how it was originally posted, just changed a few sentences here and there so it sounds less like a spur-of-the-moment idea and more like a somewhat thought-out drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's my first time writing and posting this sort of thing, actually. By "this sort of thing, I mean supernatural porn, I guess. ^^; Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, or have the rights to, any characters in Batman or DC whatsoever.


End file.
